


Fireworks, Fireworks

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Shizuo, Fireworks, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo do it in an alleyway. That's it, that's the whole show.Don't worry about the fireworks tag, no one gets a firework shoved inside of them or anything like that. XD





	Fireworks, Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been on my mind of a long time. For weeks I've been starting fics with this intention and not being able to mold the smut the right way. So! I settled for PWP :D Enjoy~

It was during the fireworks festival. Shizuo wasn’t sure what had possessed him, but Izaya had started it by pushing Shizuo up against an alley wall, attacking his mouth with a fast kiss. Shizuo wasn’t sure why he kissed back with such passion either, but it didn’t really matter in that moment. 

_ Wet. Slick. Hot. _ Tongues dancing, fighting for dominance, and Izaya wins with a purr, taking his prize of Shizuo’s knees going weak. He grabs at Izaya’s shirt, and Izaya shifts to push his knee between Shizuo’s legs to keep him up. 

Loud pops echoed in the air, flashes of color bright against closed eyes. A hand was tugging at his shirt, a knee grinding up against his crotch, and Shizuo’s voice skitters high on a moan. Izaya groaned in reply, hands working faster to get his shirt open, breaking their kiss to leave a bite at his collarbone.

Colors burst in magnificent synchronization, making Shizuo’s head spin more and more with heat and emotion. A tongue was at his neck, teeth nipping at the admittedly sensitive flesh as hands roamed his chest. Teasing fingers brush just barely against his nipples, and Shizuo arches towards the needed friction. 

“Are we sensitive, Shizu-chan?” Izaya purrs, licking up his neck to breathe out his ear. Shizuo shivers, ears and face going red. Izaya chuckles at the reaction, nipping now at his ear, tugging just slightly.  He pushes Shizuo’s shirt and vest away, enough to abandon his ear to instead tease at a nipple. 

Shizuo gasps, electric shocks bursting through his body like the fireworks burst through the sky. He’s dizzy, he’s  _ hot _ , and he shakes as teeth grip and scrap over a nipple. Even in the warm air, they’re hard and the one Izaya’s been teasing is flushed red, much like his face. 

“So cute~” Izaya coos, pulling back enough to poke at it. Shizuo makes a strangled noise, bringing a shaky hand up to shove at teasing fingers. 

“I-Idiot.” He stutters, embarrassed. “How is that even cute…?”

“Cause it’s Shizu-chan.” He smirks, fire dancing in red eyes, flashing with every bright flash in the city night. A hand comes to tug at Shizuo’s other neglected nub, while the other plays with his belt buckle. Lips comes together again, the kiss surprisingly passionate.

Shizuo is pressed harder against the wall behind him, and his hands come to tangle in Izaya’s hair. He’s not thinking anymore, too caught in the way his enemy's tongue glides over his own and fingers pinch at his chest. He’s hot everywhere, shaking with feeling, and embarrassed every time the sky lights them up for even just half a second. Belt off, Izaya grins triumphantly, dropping to his knees before Shizuo. 

“Wha-what are you doing!?” Shizuo demands with a gasp, jolting in surprise. Izaya ignores him, shoving his pants down to free Shizuo's straining cock.

“Uwaa, no underwear? Scandalous!” Izaya giggles, leaning forward to blow warm air over Shizuo’s straining member. Shizuo chokes, hand coming to press hard against his mouth. He can’t let himself moan when Izaya hasn’t even done anything yet.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing,  _ Shizuo-kun _ .” Izaya teases, Shizuo groaning at the use of his actual name. “But if you wanna pretend you don’t know… I suppose I’ll just have to make you beg.” 

“W-what-!” His protest is off when a tongue licks where his thigh meets his groin, just barely missing his throbbing dick. He squirms as Izaya does the same to the opposite side, before biting at his thigh, sucking to leave a mark. “Stupid, I-I don’t care what you do…” He says, but oh that’s not true at all.  He’s on edge, a particularly loud boom from the festivities making him jump. Izaya laughs against him, low and sending shocks up his spine. 

“Shouldn’t you be more honest?”  He asks, blowing more hot air right over the head. “Poor thing, it’s starting to twitch…” He coos, gaze heated. 

“Hurry up…” Shizuo mumbles. Indeed he can feel himself twitching needily in the warm summer air.  _ ‘Traitor!’ _ He thinks, desperately trying to think of anything other than how much he wants Izaya’s mouth around him. It’s not working.  _ ‘This is so indecent…’  _ He thinks, whimpering.

“What do you want?” Izaya asks, instead of giving Shizuo what he needs so bad. He shakes at the very tip of Izaya’s tongue slides over the length of him, giving no relief and making the need worse. 

“Just-just…! Fuck, _ please _ ! Do it already!”  Please, he can't stand this anymore. And that’s all Izaya needs, bending forward to swallow Shizuo down as soon as the words are out of the blondes mouth. Shizuo cries out, head knocking back against the wall behind him as his hands grip at Izaya’s soft black hair. 

He’s burning, everything is burning inside him. He’s already so close, tensing when Izaya pulls off to slide the flat of his tongue over the head of Shizuo’s aching cock before diving back down. _ ‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!’  _

Izaya  sucks, tongue swirling around his cock as best it can with Izaya’s mouth closed and Shizuo is there, right on that perfect edge of bliss. So, of course, this is when Izaya pulls back with a slick pop and a sharp grin. 

“No!” Shizuo cries, forgetting himself for a moment. “Fuck, fuck!” He gasps, head knocking against the wall as he’s yanked away from the sweet relief he needs so bad.

Izaya kisses him, making a soothing noise, cooing something like "There there, Shizu-chan," against his lips and stroking Shizuo a few times with his hand to keep the bodyguard interested He doesn’t let Shizuo cum from it, though. "Fuck..." Shizuo whimpers into his mouth, shaking when Izaya pulls away again.

“That’s the idea, Shizu-chan.” He assures him. “Turn around.”

“H-huh?” He questions, confused. When Izaya just stares, Shizuo decides to just do as told. Turning, face red, he places his hands on the cool brick of the alley wall. 

“Good boy~” Izaya laughs, and Shizuo burns hotter at the degrading praise. _‘I must really be_ _some kind of pervert…’_ He thinks, flustered. “Push your hips out more.” Izaya commands, and Shizuo does. He picks up on the sounds of something opening over the pops and booms in the sky and makes a questioning noise. 

“What,” Izaya starts. “Did Shizu-chan think I’d use  _ spit _ ? Pervert~” He coos, and Shizuo flushes red. _ ‘I didn’t think this would be happening at all! Fuck why does that sound so hot!' _

Slick fingers press up against him, rubbing and sliding to coat him before a finger slides inside. “Mm…” Shizuo sighs, arms trembling from trying to keep himself from destroying the wall. A second finger is already sliding in, and it burns in the best way. Shizuo bites his lip, every slide of Izaya’s fingers are rubbing over his prostate and it’s driving him wild _. ‘Just hit it already!’  _ He begs, mentally. 

“Like this?” Izaya purrs, fingers crooking to hit his prostate hard. Shizuo yells, surprise and pleasure shocking through him. His fist hits the wall hard and makes a small crater. He didn’t mean to say that out loud, dammit! 

“Ooh Shizu-chan likes that, huh?” Izaya asked, fingers shoving down on it now, rubbing in the most tortuously good way. Shizuo’s hips are starting to move on their own, thrusting himself back onto those long fingers. Izaya laughs, pulling them out after a bit more teasing.

Shizuo is so hot, his cock is so hard and his insides are burning. He leans his flushed face against the wall, hoping the cold bricks will help. He thinks it helps until Izaya drapes himself over Shizuo’s bent form, slicked up cock poking at Shizuo’s hole and making them both moan. 

“Wai-aa-ait!” Shizuo gasps, ignored as Izaya shoves himself inside, burying himself deep inside the blonde. The stretch is amazing, Izaya’s head dragging roughly over Shizuo’s prostate as he forces himself inside. It leaves Shizuo mewling, stars exploding behind his eyes like the ones exploding the sky. 

Shizuo drags a hand down the wall as Izaya pulls out all the way before thrusting back in and hitting  _ that  _ spot. Shizuo is reaching for his own cock, moaning through the waves of pleasure.  _ ’So close, so close, so close-’  _ Izaya smacks Shizuo’s hand away, fucking him harder now, and Shizuo nearly screams, beyond frustrated and _ just wanting to fucking come already!   _ "Aah, fuck! You bastard! Please!"

“Nu-uh! No touching, Shizuo~” Izaya coos, voice low and slightly out of breath. _ ‘No no no, I need it!’  _ Shizuo is gasping now, his untouched cock dripping syrupy threads down his aching member and making him even redder with embarrassment. _ ‘I can’t come just from this, then I really will be a pervert!’  _

“Ooh you’re so tight,” Izaya groans, going harder, faster. ‘Amazing!” They’re both so close, Shizuo can feel it in the way Izaya wraps his hands around Shizuo’s hips, needing something to hold onto and pressing Shizuo down, using the new angle to hit Shizuo’s sweet spot just right with every thrust. 

“Gonna cum! ‘Zaya,  _ please _ !” He begs, going crazy. The pressure is escalating to unbearable levels of heat, pooling deep inside.  _ ‘I can’t, I can’t! I’m not a pervert! I’m not gonna cum just from this guy’s cock-!’ _

“I-ah, I haven’t even touched Shizu-chan’s cock either~ So naughty.” Izaya coos in his ear, hands tightening on Shizuo’s hips and pulling, spearing him deeper on his cock.

_ “You’re nothing but a **pervert** ~!”  _ He says right in Shizuo’s ear, and Shizuo wails at that, finally going over the edge and coming hard. His cock convulses, splattering the wall he’s pressed against with his release. He’s not sure if it’s just his imagination but he swears he hears the fireworks boom louder and brighter during his powerful orgasm.

He can feel how he goes tight, so fucking tight and clenching harder around Izaya, milking the informant as he cums, Izaya following right behind. Izaya buries himself deep, letting those tight, slick, walls milk him. After a few moments of blinding pleasure, he pulls out with a low groan.

Shizuo collapses, feeling Izaya’s cum starting to leak down onto the dirty alley floor. He’s exhausted, and doesn’t move at all while Izaya is busy zipping himself back up and coming down from the high. 

The last of the fireworks are going off now, not a pause between them as they explode in their finale. Izaya bends down, taking Shizuo’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply one last time. Then he’s gone, disappearing around the corner with a cheerful laugh. 

Shizuo looks up, laughing when he see’s the last two fireworks fade into the sky. It’s a pocket knife and a stop sign. He’s not even sure how they did that, but thinking of how much Izaya had to have paid for it makes him smile. He’s got a feeling he’ll remember this day for a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg XD So here we go! Finally some Izuo. I think we all needed this, right?


End file.
